I've Seen Worlds that don't Belong
by Obsessed.with.writing
Summary: Set after the Host. Wanda wonders if Ian loves her for herself, or for her human body. Songfic to We Are Broken by Paramore, but please give it a chance. Please?


**Disclaimer- Yes, I own the Host, and yes, I also own We Are Broken. Yep I own them. You don't believe me? Why? I'm no liar! I swear I own the Host and We Are Broken! Wait, rights? Oh, no I don't own the rights to anything like that.**

_I am outside__  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
And with my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong_

I stood at the door waiting for Ian, my arms folded against my chest. He had gone out with Melanie and Jared to try and get other humans back. I had waited here, because although I did love Melanie as a sister and I did love Ian as a lover or a mate, I couldn't watch them as they took out my race.

I'd been on this planet for quite a long time. Countless hours, countless days and sometimes if I just stared up out at the sky, waiting for the sun to break and rise up into the dark still sky, I would feel like it was the very first day I'd come to this world.

Ian couldn't understand that I wasn't human. He thought because I had a human body, and because I almost understood human emotions, that I _was_ human. And in some ways I was, but in my true form, I wasn't. I was an entity, an energy, whatever you wanted to call me. I wasn't a human soul. I'd seen so much that humans hadn't even imagined was out there until we had come along.

_My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

The sun broke over horizon as I saw Ian in the distance. I pressed my lips together as he approached. I loved Ian, I truly did, but it was hard for me. I wasn't like him and he had to understand that, but he didn't.

I sighed and looked down at the dust on the floor. I moved it around with my foot a little, waiting for Ian to approach me. He did and gently tilted my head up so our eyes met. I smiled at him lovingly and he returned my smile. I felt my heart stutter slightly as I saw his face crease into that beautiful smile. He was my other half, he was the one to make me whole. I couldn't deny that.

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_

Ian wrapped his arms around me tenderly. I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling completely safe with him. I wrapped my arms around him and we just stood there for an amount of time. He loved me, and I him.

I sighed and reluctantly pulled away from him. "Ian, can we talk about something?" I asked him calmly, trying not to sound too emotional.

He nodded slowly. "What about?" He asked as he gently pushed a stray hair behind my ear.

I waited until Melanie and Jared were completely out of the way. I slowly turned to face him. "What do you think of me Ian?" I asked quickly.

_Yeah  
Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore_

He frowned. "I don't understand your question Wanda, what do you mean what do I think of you?"

I sighed and looked away from him and at the sun. "I mean do you love me-"

"Of course I love you!" He interrupted.

"For me or for the form I have?" I finished. I closed my eyes slowly as I waited for his answer.

_Our innocence  
And oh the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

"You think I'd love you just because you have a human body?" He whispered trying to wrap his head around what I was saying.

I sighed. "You treat me like I'm human, Ian." I turned to him. "And as much as I wish I was human, I'm not. I'm a soul, I'm what you used to call a parasite. And even though I know they're all going to a better world where they can do good and make things better and aren't going to stay on this world where the emotions are so strong that they could sometimes, even though humans are violent and they do fight and kill, they are good, and don't need fixing."

I closed my eyes again before turning back to look at the sun, which was now shining a beautiful orange glow on both of us. "I need to know I'm doing the right thing, that I'm not just doing this for the man who is in love with the thought of a human like me, but who's in love with the alien me."

_Lock the doors  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
That came to me tonight_

"Why would you think that?" He asked after a long, agonising silence. "Why would you think that I love you as a human over you completely?"

I sighed and turned to him. "You treat me like I'm human." I repeated. "And, even though this host is human, I am not. I'm an essence, an entity, whatever the hell I am. It doesn't matter how much I _wish _I was human, because wishing isn't going to do anything." I closed my eyes and put my hand up in frustration. "Just tell me I'm paranoid."

He gently placed his hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly. "You're paranoid."

"Are you lying?" I whispered as our gaze met, his beautiful eyes boring into my very soul.

"No." He whispered.

_So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights_

He smiled at me, breaking his solemn face. "Wanda, I would never love you for the body you have, nor would I love you for the emotions you can almost control. I love you for _you_. You're the beautiful person on the inside, not many people have that quality. But _you_ do. Whatever this idea of me only loving you for the human face." He gently caressed my face with his finger, smiling as he did. "Wherever that thought came from, let go of it. I love you."

_I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this_

I smiled at him. "I love you too." I whispered. "I just had to make sure."

He nodded, thinking about something. "Do you think that because we're getting all the humans back that I'm going to want to go back to humans and abandon you?"

I looked at him. "I don't know, are you going to do that?"

His eyes looked sad and disappointed. "No, of course not." He whispered before kissing me deeply. "You're the one I love, you're the one I want to be with."

_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and took an intake of breath through my nose. Ian may not smell as nice as a clean cut man who had lived in a regular home instead of a cave, but he smelt like heaven, and I felt safe when I was with him.

He chuckled slightly. "Wanda, may I ask you something?" He mumbled into my hair.

_Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore_

I pulled away from him and nodded. He smiled. "Wanda, do you love me for my form?"

I looked at him confused. "You're not a soul." I said.

He chuckled. "No, I mean, do you love me for my body, or do you love me for me?"

I nodded in comprehension, understanding that he was asking me the same thing that I had asked him.

_Our innocence  
And oh the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

"I love you completely." I smiled and let my hand trace over his face. "Your face." I smiled more and let my fingers trace his lips. "Your lips." I gently went round to smooth his hair down. "Your hair." I smiled and let my hand rest on his chest. "And your heart." I smiled. "I love every fiber of you, I love your soul, I love your body, I love _you._" I told him, staring into his beautiful eyes. "And I always will."

_Tower over me  
Tower over me  
And I'll take the truth at any cost_

He smiled. "So why on this big wide world did you think that I loved you because you act human?" He whispered.

"Like I said, you treat me like I'm human unless I tell you one of my stories." I smiled as I pulled my hand from over his heart. "I was just making sure that you loved me for me."

He smiled. "Wanda, I treat you like you're human because in ways you _are_ human. And I love you for you, not for the body, not for anything but you."

_Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore_

I smiled at him. "I love you." I whispered almost silently.

He smiled back at me. "And I love you." He replied before he crushed his lips to mine showing the passion and truth of his words. I knew he wasn't lying when he said he loved me.

_Our innocence  
And oh the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

After what seemed like mere mille-seconds he pulled away and smiled at me. "I'm never letting you go. _Never._" He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

And at that moment, I felt whole. I was his and he was mine, and no one could take that away from us. All my worries and troubles melted away. This world was my home, and I loved it.

**A.N.- First the Host fic and I like it, the song isn't as I was going to put it normally I realised it was a Host song when I was reading chapter one. So I was going to write something but then that would probably just been a retell of the Host so you know. But this I do like, it's obviously set after the Host and I like it. Please review telling me your thoughts. Thanks muchly!**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT for being a fab beta reader and stuff, she knows my secret too!... are you crept out? I was when she said she knew my secret because I didn't know what secret she meant lol. And now I must go work on my two literature essays :(_


End file.
